Disguising hate
by PadfootGredForgeAndDraco2598
Summary: Dumbledore and Umbridge don't hate each other as much as they make out.


It was a hot night and I was feeling extremely horny. My guy Albus is just like me, always horny and loves masturbation as much as I do. He was hanging with the guys tonight when I decided I needed to make myself cum. I needed the release. I laid in bed and was thinking about how much I love to have my pussy eaten as my hands wandered over my body. First my fingers teased my nipples pinching and pulling on them making them nice and hard. I sat up in the bed so I could lean down and lick my nipple and bite it softly. MMMMMMMMMM it felt so good. I continued to lick my nipple as my other hand wandered down to my hot pussy. I could feel the heat from it and I hadn't even touched it yet.

I could feel the softness of my bare pussy as my finger slowly traced over the lips of my shaved pussy. The heat that was coming from my pussy made me want to cum fast. I started to touch my clit with my index finger making slow circles on it. The minute I touched it I could feel the pre-cum oozing from me.

I reached over into the drawer and pulled my toys out. I have this 7 inch anal dildo that I slid in my pussy to get it lubed up. I turned to my side and slowly slid the dildo in my tight butt hole. It felt so painfully good, made my pussy drip even more.

I was moaning with pleasure when I heard a noise. It was Albus standing in the doorway of my office watching me. I could tell by the look on his face that he was enjoying seeing me fuck my tight ass. He walked towards the bed and removed his clothes. His cock was already hard. When his clothes were off he started stroking his cock while he watched me. I started fucking my ass harder and faster while I fingered my clit... soon I was cumming so hard. My juices oozed from my hot pussy. I looked up just in time to see Albus shooting his load of cum all over his thighs.

I got off the bed and went to him and rubbed his cum on my lips... mmmmmm he tasted so good. I continued to lick the cum from his thighs, cleaning every drop of cum from him

Albus told me that he wanted me to try something new tonight. I am always open to Albus's suggestions. They always make me cum so good. He told me to wait and left the bedroom. He came back in a few minutes with a beer bottle. I gave Albus a wicked smile and was eager to find out what pleasure this would bring me. Albus told me to lay on my back on the bed and handed me the bottle. He said, "Dolores I want to watch you devour that bottle into your hot pussy baby." I took the bottle and brought it up to my mouth. Taking it in my mouth and sucking on it like it was a hard cock. My hand stroking up and down the shaft of the bottle.

While I was doing this Albus was laying on the other end of the bed with his hand wrapped around his cock stroking it like I was stroking the bottle. I removed the bottle from my mouth and told Albus... "Watch me baby, I'm going to fuck this bottle til the cum oozes from my hot pussy."

I brought the neck of the bottle to my pussy lips. I was so wet that the tip of the bottle eased into me easily... I could feel the lip of the bottle inside my pussy giving me pleasure. A moan escaped my lips... Albus said, " Come on baby fuck that bottle! Slide it in your hot little pussy Dolly." As the bottle went deeper in my pussy, I fucked faster and harder. Albus slid closer to me and started rubbing my clit with his thumb as he stroked his cock. I reached down and started rubbing his balls. I could feel my orgasm building and could see by the look on Albus's face that he was about to cum. Faster and harder I fucked my pussy while Albus stroked his cock. I moaned and started yelling... "Baby! I'm cummmmiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg."

At that moment Albus moaned loudly and shot his cum all over my face. His hot cum was dripping down my cheek. I let the bottle in my pussy as I leaned forward and grabbed Albus's cock and rubbed his cum off my face. I then took his cock in my mouth and sucked it clean...

I licked my lips when I was done and said... "MMMMMMMMM yummy baby!" Albus reached down and removed the bottle from my pussy and brought it to his lips, licking my cum from the neck of the bottle. He then kissed me and we tasted the combination of our cum on each others tongue... We fell asleep in each others arms, both totally exhausted and sexually satisfied till the next time...


End file.
